ESCONDIDOS
by andremic
Summary: La señorita de sociedad rompe todas las reglas. por miedo esconde sus sentimientos, pero una noche lluviosa descubre que no se puede vivir a escondidas, al menos no por mucho tiempo. -!apurate Rose, lo han atrapado!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la queridísima ****Stephanie**** Meyer.**

**Solo me adjudico la historia, ustedes disfruten**

**ESCONDIDOS**

La joven se despertó temprano en la mañana, era un cálido de día de abril, en el que se oía a lo lejos el cantar alegre de los pájaros y el correr del agua por los causes del rio que rodeaba la propiedad.

Vivía con sus padres, sus hermanos y sus cuñadas, incluso con sus hermosos sobrinos que llenaban su día con sonrisas dulces.

Era lo que podría decirse una chica normal, de una familia adinerada, con estudios, elegante, educada, puesta en su lugar y el orgullo de su familia.

Debía encontrar un buen partido, un hombre con titulo y dinero, un hombre que estuviera a su altura, que pudiera brindarle todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, una vida llena de lujos, de comodidades, de perfección.

Pero ella no quería eso, quería amor, como el de sus padres, como el que veía en el rostro de Edward cuando besaba a su esposa o abrazaba a sus hijos, como el que Jasper daba a su adorada Alice, con solo mirarla.

Y ella sentía ese amor, llenaba su corazón al punto de hacerlo palpitar furiosamente dentro de su pecho, la hacia volar, la hacia vivir, pero ese amor no era tan perfecto como el de su familia, porque pertenecía a alguien a quien no debía pertenecer.

Temía defraudar a su padre, ofender a su madre y perder el aprecio de sus hermanos, no que ellos fueran superficiales, por el contrario, eran personas muy dulces, comprensivas, caritativas, pero el miedo seguía ahí, miedo a los prejuicios de su sociedad.

Rosalie se levanto, ayudada por su doncella, se dio un largo baño de sales, se enfundo en el corsé y luego el hermoso vestido que su padre le había traído desde Rumania.

Camino hasta el balcón de su cuarto, mirando a lo lejos, desde allí tenia una perfecta vista de las caballerizas y la pista, donde sus hermanos practicaban equitación y donde ella muchas veces había estado aprendiendo a montar.

Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios y en medio del silencio de la mañana, sintió unos pasos acercase a ella y pronto una silueta se puso a su lado, no tuvo que mirar para saber quien estaba allí, su amiga, su confidente, su aliada.

-buenos días Rose- saludo la castaña mirando también al horizonte

-buenos días Bella, ¿no deberías estar en el comedor?

-si, pero he venido a buscarte, tienes que bajar, tu madre ha estado preguntando por ti desde que no bajaste a cenar ayer, me he tomado el atrevimiento de decir que estabas indispuesta, aunque se que no es eso lo que te mantiene encerrada aquí.

La rubia sonrió y se giro hacia su acompañante

-has hecho bien y gracias por cubrirme, espero no estarte creando problemas con mi hermano.

-no es asunto mío lo que acontezca entre las paredes de tu cuarto Rosalie y no voy a comentarlo, solo se sincera ¿estuvo él aquí, la pasada noche?

-lo estuvo, si.

-bien, pero como amiga y como cuñada te lo digo, debes decirle a la familia, no puedes hacer esto, ellos confían en ti, tu debes confiar en ellos.

-él quiere venir aquí y hablar con mis padres, pero yo no lo he permitido, tengo tanto miedo de que puedan hacerle algo.

-no lo harán y lo sabes, te aman demasiado para dañar algo que tu quieres. El amor es algo tan hermoso y perfecto que no debe estar oculto. Piénsalo y baja a tomar el desayuno.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y bajaron las gloriosas escaleras, cruzaron el salón y finalmente se reunieron con el resto de la familia, en el gran comedor, estaba dispuesto el alimento y todos sentados correctamente, en cuanto tomaron asiento, Carlisle ofreció en oración la comida y luego de esto, comieron entre cómodas charlar y sonrisas.

Ya en la tarde, los hombres partieron a cumplir con sus deberes y las mujeres se reunieron en el jardín a tomar el té.

-hemos sido invitados al baile real, la próxima semana-Alice estaba rebosante de alegría

-bueno yo no he considerado la posibilidad de asistir, prefiero quedarme en casa, además no puedo dejar solos a los niños.

-oh vamos Isabella, debes ir, apuesto a que mi hijo quiere presumir a su hermosa esposa

Todas rieron con el comentario, todas menos ella que no estaba prestando atención a la amena conversación, porque su mente estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba y su cuerpo quería correr hasta ese hombre que la hacia sentir completa.

-si te sientes mas tranquila Bella, yo puedo quedarme con los niños, Elizabeth y Anthony no me darán ninguna molestia.

Rosalie esperaba con esto zafarse del dichoso compromiso, no le apetecía para nada asistir a ese baile, sabia muy bien que querían que estuviese allí para encontrarle un marido, sin embargo ella ya tenía un dueño.

-de ninguna manera, debes asistir cariño, es un evento muy importante y esperan que cada miembro de la casa este presente, ninguno puede faltar y los niños van a quedarse con la nana.

Un suspiro pesado escapo de sus labios, cuando su madre hablaba no había poder en la tierra que la pudiera contradecir. Tendría que asistir al dichoso baile y fingir una sonrisa.

Bella le miro condescendiente, ella era la única que sabía el motivo de su reticencia para asistir y también la comprendía, mas no apoyaba su decisión de mantener su secreto, uno que le quemaba la piel.

Se disculpo y entro de nuevo en casa, camino a su cuarto, escucho las risas de los pequeños que estaban en el salón, camino hasta ellos, que corrieron a su lado, cuando los pequeños bracitos la rodearon algo dentro de ella se rompió y una lagrima fugitiva escapo por su rostro.

Amaba a estos pequeños con toda su alma, pero quería hijos propios, suyos, fruto del amor, quería una familia a la que cuidar, por la cual preocuparse.

Estuvo con ellos por largo rato, jugando, charlando y riendo, el pequeño Anthony era igual a su hermano y Elizabeth la viva imagen de Bella.

Entrada la noche su padre y hermanos regresaron a casa, se sentaron a la mesa como siempre y comieron.

Bella noto que Rosalie comía con apremio, casi sin saborear los alimentos, miraba constantemente al reloj y entonces lo supo, supo que él vendría también esta noche y que su cuñada estaba muy ansiosa por verle.

Sonrió internamente, porque ella sabía lo que era amar desesperadamente y entendía como se sentía.

Como predijo, su rubia amiga se excuso alegando que estaba cansada y subió directo a su cuarto. Edward fue al piano con sus hijos, les estaba enseñando a tocar y parecían tener un talento natural.

Carlisle, Esme y Jasper fueron a la sala, encendieron la chimenea y empezaron a charlar, entre tanto, Alice intercepto a Bella y se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo escondía, era muy fácil de leer.

-¿quieres decirme que ocurre?- la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a su cuarto.

-no se de lo que habas querida, no me pasa nada- contesto desviando su mirada

-bien, se que no vas a decírmelo, solo espero que no sea algo malo eh

-¿Por qué crees que sea algo malo?

-solo lo siento, algo se avecina, no se si será malo o bueno, pero presiento que esta noche, va a suceder algo grande

Bella se estremeció y confirmando las palabras de Alice, un trueno resonó en el cielo, dando pie a la lluvia que parecía increíble luego del soleado día.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron a dormir, Edward y Bella llevaron a los pequeños a la cama y luego se retiraron a su cuarto, Alice y Jasper se quedaron en el salón, abrazados en el sillón disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-amor, algo le pasa a tu hermana, lo se y estoy preocupada por ella.

-también yo lo he notado, pero debemos esperar que ella nos lo cuente, de lo contrario no podemos hacer nada.

-si, supongo que es lo correcto.

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, ajenos a lo que sucedía en una de las tantas habitaciones del segundo piso.

………………………………………

Estaba recostada en su cama, luego de un baño caliente, su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por la blanca túnica, las colchas rodeándola, en la gran cama con dosel de terciopelo rojo.

El viento ondeaba a través de las cortinas, la ventana estaba a vierta, ella lo esperaba, se sentía como un ladrón trepando por las paredes, entrando en una propiedad que no era suya por un balcón y de noche, pero él quería verla, hablarle, sentirla, la amaba con locura, una locura que superaba la realidad, podía ser atrapado, juzgado y condenado, pero nada de eso le importaba porque ella lo amaba también.

Su capa estaba mojada, así que de pie adentro, se la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo.

El ruido la hizo abrir los ojos, giró su vista a la ventana y allí vislumbró la silueta de su amado, él dio un paso a la habitación tenuemente iluminada por las velas y entonces pudo verlo perfectamente.

Su cabello oscuro y su piel cobriza, su blanca sonrisa que la hacía sonreír también, los hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro, su altura y su fuerza, sus grandes músculos marcados aun a través de la fina camisa blanca que cubría su torso.

Él la observó aun sonriendo, la vio tan frágil, allí sobre la cama, con su dorado cabello esparcido por la mullida almohada, su piel blanca contrastando con la seda de sus ropas, sus profundos ojos azules, llenos de amor y devoción.

Se acercó a ella, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y sacó la flor blanca que había traído consigo, quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero al verla a los ojos supo que ella no quería palabras esta noche y su corazón palpitó fuertemente dentro de su pecho al ver el deseo en su mirada.

Con la rosa, recorrió el contorno de su rostro, la pasó por su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello largo y estilizado, hasta el comienzo de sus pechos cubiertos por la tela, Sonrío complacido pues ella había cerrado los ojos y pequeños suspiros salían de sus carnosos y suaves labios.

Abrió los ojos y lo encontró tan cerca, sus manos temblorosas hicieron un recorrido hasta posarse sobre el rostro de él, ya no pudo aguantarlo, lo necesita, poco a poco juntó sus labios en un beso urgente, apasionado y no por menos lleno de amor. Esta noche ella no quería suavidad y lentitud, ella lo necesita y lo necesita justo ahora.

Con su lengua se abrió paso en su boca y con hambre sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, acariciando con suavidad y ternura, casi con adoración. Él sabía que no esta bien, que debería presentarse y pedir su mano, decirle a su padre cuanto la amaba y que deseaba hacerla feliz, pero no, ella se lo impedía, tenía miedos, por ahora solo esperaba que algún día ella le permitiera amarla frente a todos y reclamarla como suya.

En un movimiento atrevido, desató los cordeles de la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Rosalie y dejó besos suaves por su cuello, arrancando pequeños gemidos de ella. Deslizó la prenda por sus hombros y se separó para admirarla, luego de un momento regresó a su boca, sus mejillas, recorrió su mandíbula y bajo dejando besos por su cuello hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus pechos desnudos.

Ella arqueó su espalda, como dándole permiso, el accedió gustoso y le dio placer con su lengua, sus dientes, sus labios, mientras suaves sonidos escapan de ella y de él.

Llevó sus manos un poco con timidez y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él, acercándolo mas a su piel, esto fue una silenciosa invitación, pero el quería mas ahora. Se separó de ella que soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración, tenía otros planes, la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ante la acción, la bata cayó acariciándole el cuerpo y la dejó expuesta ante su mirada oscura de deseo, uno que los consumía a ambos. La atrajo hacia si, envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos y se fundieron en el beso mas apasionado que habían compartido.

Rosalie llevó sus delicadas manos trazando un camino desesperado por sus amplios hombros, llegando a los botones de su impoluta camisa, tirando de ellos de manera desesperada, con movimientos inexpertos.

Él sonrío contra sus labios, se separaron levemente y la ayudó con su tarea, pronto la barrera entre sus pechos ya no existió, ella lo abrazó fervientemente, pasando sus manos por los músculos de su espalda, escondió su cara en su pecho y dejó húmedos besos por todo su torso, causando que el soltase suaves gruñidos de placer.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y otro por las piernas blancas y perfectas, cargándola, la recostó suavemente en la cama, quedando sobre ella.

Ansiosos sus labios fueron al encuentro dulce y apasionado, poco a poco, él llevó sus besos hasta el cuello y desde allí hiso el recorrido por todo su cuerpo, venerando con sus labios la piel tersa, saboreando maravillado lo dulce de su escancia y su calor.

Pronto llegó a su vientre, pero no se detuvo, continúo besando, acariciando y amando cada parte de ella, dándole placer, ahora mismo poco importaba la necesidad de su propio cuerpo, lo que quería era que ella disfrutará de su toque, con la lengua recorrió su intimidad y entonces sintió el sabor de su excitación, ella se estremeció y se sintió tímida, pero el deseo en su interior hiso que elevará sus caderas haciendo mas cercano el contacto.

Sintió el nudo en su vientre y el calor apoderándose de todo su ser, atrapó la tela de las sabanas con sus manos y las apresó con fuerza, se mordió los labios para evitar que sus gemidos salieran demasiado fuertes, aun era consiente de que los cuartos de sus padres y hermanos estaban muy cerca.

Muy pronto él alejó el rostro de su centro, lo sustituyó por sus hábiles manos y regresó hasta ella para besarla mezclando así su sabor.

Él, tomó las manos de ella, que aun están aferradas a la sabana y las guio hasta su propio cuerpo, en tanto se despojaba de lo que quedaba se su ropa.

La joven descubrió un nuevo placer cuando sus manos recorrieron su intimidad y este aumento cuando vio como él dejaba de lado sus pantalones y quedaba expuesto ante ella en su majestuosidad.

Pronto, se sentó al borde de la cama y con duda acerco las manos a la masculinidad de su amado, que se hallaba parado frente a ella, tan imponente, sensual y hermoso que nuevas oleadas de calor se extendieron por su cuerpo.

El gruño y un gemido alto escapo de sus labios cuando sintió su toque suave, tímido, torturante. Las manos cálidas y dubitativas de deslizaban por su sexo y se sintió morir de puro placer, pero recordó que esta noche no era sobre él, se trataba de ella, de demostrarle todo su amor y deseo.

La tomó por las muñecas, deteniendo el movimiento, ella lo miro asustada y su cara enrojeció, pensando que había hecho algo mal, sin embargo él la recargó contra la cama de nuevo y sus ojos le dieron a entender que estaba equivocada.

Se tumbo sobre ella y se encontraron acallando los gemidos con besos, uno mas apasionado que el otro y el roce de sus cuerpos era una caricia deliciosa e intima.

El se posiciono entre las piernas de ella, sus sexos rozándose, la miro a los ojos con un amor sin limites y ella aprisiono su boca, arqueándose hacia el, que sin pensarlo y sin dejar de besarla entro en ella. Ambos soltaron suspiros que mezclaron sus alientos y empezaron una danza cadenciosa, sutil, delicada, perfecta.

Entre movimientos, roces, caricias, besos y palabras de amor, ambos explotaron en un sinfín de emociones.

Colores, sonidos, texturas, sus sabores y el olor que expedían sus cuerpos cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, todo ello lo sintieron multiplicado, sus sentidos alerta, sensibles a todo, se abrazaron, y de desplomaron juntos en la cama, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Paso el tiempo, minutos, tal vez horas, mas cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente calmos para hablar, él rompió el mágico silencio.

-rose, te amo y no quiero que este amor que debería ser puro y hermoso, se convierta en algo dañino y prohibido- ella soltó un suspiro de resignación porque sabia que el tenia razón.

-lo se, lo se- contesto y se aferro al torso desnudo de él.

-se de tus miedos, de tus temores, pero debemos enfrentarlos juntos, si nuestro amor es fuerte, podremos soportarlo todo. Yo conozco a tu padre, vamos cariño comprende que es mejor si hablamos, si lo decimos. Yo no quiero perder la confianza de tu familia, aunque ya he hecho bastante para no merecerla, sin embargo es peor si algún día nos descubren y ahí si que no habrá mucho que podamos hacer.

Rosalie pensó en ello y tomo una decisión, levanto su cabeza del pecho de él y mirándolo a los ojos, acerco sus labios y susurró contra ellos

-mañana, presentante mañana y pide mi mano- él sonrió complacido y se fundieron en un beso menos urgente, dulce, lento y tierno, como sellando un pacto, uno de amor eterno.

En la oscuridad de la noche y cuando la tormenta se hubo disipado, tomaron sus ropas, se vistieron y ella lo acompaño hasta la ventana por la que había trepado. Se despidieron con un abrazo, deseando verse pronto y así en la noche, como llego, partió.

Ella regreso a su cama, se dejo caer, con una gran sonrisa cruzando su bello rostro y pensando en el mañana prometedor, se dejo caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

………………………………………

Unos golpes furiosos en la puerta de su cuarto la despertaron del sueño más placentero de su vida.

Un poco asustada, tomo el albornos y amarrándolo a su cintura se precipito a la puerta, inquieta porque aun no había amanecido, quizá había pasado una hora o dos desde el encuentro.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio la expresión en el rostro de Bella supo que algo no iba bien.

-debes darte prisa Rosalie, lo han atrapado cuando salía de la propiedad, le golpearon, pero al reconocerle, decidieron traerle con tu padre, están en el salón, que esperas corre-

Pero ella no podía moverse, su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo en cuanto comprendió lo que su cuñada estaba diciendo. Con angustia pensó que el destino no podía ser más cruel y que ella era una tonta por no haber hecho caso antes a los deseos de su amado y los concejos de su amiga.

-muévete rose, que esperas, debes estar allí con él- la morena la apremiaba, pero no reaccionaba.

Pensó en lo que podía estar pasando abajo y un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, solo cuando rememoro lo que le estaban diciendo pudo reaccionar

-¿lo han golpeado dices?- pregunto saliendo del estupor

-es lo que he dicho, no lo he visto, Alice llamo a nuestro cuarto y Edward salió al encuentro de Jasper y Carlisle, nos mandaron regresar a nuestros cuartos, pero vine a avisarte, ahora baja y haz lo correcto, no tengas miedos rose, no lo pierdas.

-¿iras conmigo?- Rosalie aun temía enfrentarse sola a su padre.

-bajare, pero no garantizo que pueda quedarme allí, sabes como es tu hermano, ahora vamos, no entiendo como aun estas aquí parada.

Ambas corrieron por los pasillos del segundo piso, desesperadas, cuando llegaron al principio de las escaleras, bajaron lo mas a prisa posible y cuando llegaron al salón, los hombres en la sala levantaron la vista a ellas.

El corazón de Rosalie casi se sale de su sitio, cuando diviso la cara de él, amoratada y sangrante y sin importar los presentes se arrojo a sus brazos.

-¡Emmett, oh mí amado Emmett!- sollozaba sobre su pecho- ¿que es lo que te han hecho?

Se abrazaron fuerte, ante la mirada estupefacta de Carlisle que aun trataba de asimilar las palabras de su hija.

Jasper por su parte solo sonrió, al comprender al fin lo que pasaba a Rosalie y aun cuando se sentía algo triste por la falta de confianza que tanto su amigo y su hermana habían demostrado hacia la familia, estaba feliz porque ella al fin había encontrado el amor y en un buen muchacho.

Edward era un caso a parte, la ira se cernía sobre él a un nivel indescriptible, se sentía herido, traicionado, dolido, furioso, apenado y un sinfín de sentimientos, que hacían un torbellino en su cabeza.

-¡SUELTALO!- salió mas como rugido que como grito, que sobresalto a todos, voltearon a mirarle y enseguida Bella se aferro a su brazo, pues estaba a punto de saltar sobre Emmett

-te matare, quita las manos de mi hermana- siseo muy bajo y luego miro a su esposa- suéltame Bella, deja que me haga cargo de esto.

Sin embargo ella afianzo su agarre y Rosalie se puso frente a Emmett tratando de cubrirle.

-no vas a hacerle nada, no te dejare, lo amo, entiende y tendrás que matarme a mi antes de tocarle a él

Estas palabras hicieron que Edward se sintiera aun mas herido, se lanzo sobre ellos, pero Jasper en un rápido movimiento lo atrapo a tiempo.

-¿estas loco? Es tu hermana y él es tu amigo

-¡NO LO ES, ES UN COBARDE QUE NOS TRAICIONO!- gritó encolerizado- no lo entiendes, no entiendes lo que estaba haciendo aquí a esta hora- dijo en un tono mas bajo.

Las piezas cuadraron para todos en ese instante, Rosalie agacho la cabeza aun delante de Emmett, avergonzada mas no arrepentida.

Carlisle que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio hablo por fin.

-Edward, ve con isabella al comedor y no regreses hasta que estés calmado y puedas hablar civilizadamente.

El tono de su voz era suave, pero cargado de una autoridad que nadie osaría desobedecer. Bella halo del brazo a su esposo y lo arrastro al comedor, una vez allí, lo abrazo fuerte y el le devolvió el abrazo, inhalando la fragancia que tanto le calmaba. Se separo de ella y la beso dulce y pausadamente.

Luego de un momento se separaron y Bella tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos

-amor, debes calmarte, entiendo como te sientes, pero tu debes entenderles a ellos, se aman, así como yo ye amo a ti y eso es mas importante que otra cosa.

-es que no logro comprenderlo ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué no confiaron en mí?

-¿es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿No te molesta que Emmett no…?- ella no termino la frase pero Edward sabia la continuación de esta.

-claro que no amor- la abrazo de nuevo- él es un gran hombre, con o sin dinero, lo que me duele, lo que no puedo soportar, es que no hallan confiando en mi, en nosotros. Claro que también siento celos de hermano protector- sonrió melancólico- supongo que me siento extraño al saber que rose, ya no es mi pequeña hermanita.

Bella sonrió

-ellos tienen sus razones y si los quieres a ambos debes escucharlos, vamos al salón y enterémonos de una vez por todas lo que sucede, solo prométeme que no armaras mas escándalo.

-lo hare, gracias amor, no se que seria mi vida sin ti.

………………………………………

En el salón, Carlisle aguardo hasta que su hijo mayor había dejado la estancia para volver a hablar.

-Jasper trae tu madre y a Alice, cerciórate que los niños estén dormidos y baja pronto, este es un asunto de familia, los quiero a todos aquí.

Jasper subió las escaleras y un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón, nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar, Rosalie levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de su padre, muy parecidos a los suyos y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al divisar el desconsuelo y la decepción en la mirada de Carlisle.

………………………………………

Alice y Esme estaban en el cuarto de los mellizos, cuando Jasper entro por ellas

-madre, mi padre nos quiere a todos en el salón, ya sabemos que hacia Emmett a estas horas todavía en la casa.

-¿es algo malo? Pobre muchacho, imagino la golpiza que debieron haberle dado

-no es malo mama, simplemente no es correcto y deben apurarse, no parece que mi padre tenga mucha paciencia con este asunto.

-¿tiene que ver con Rosalie?- Alice no pudo contenerse de preguntar, Esme la miro extrañada, preguntándose que tendría que ver su hija con este asunto.

Jasper solo asintió y luego las guio fuera de la habitación para reunirse en el salón con los demás.

Una vez abajo, tomaron asiento, esme al lado de su esposo, Jasper y Alice a la derecha de estos, Emmett y Rosalie, tomados de las manos en frente de los padres de ella y un minuto después Edward y bella acudieron también, tomando asiento a la izquierda.

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio tenso que allí estaba, todos tenían la vista fija en Carlisle a la espera de que hablara, todos excepto Rosalie que mantenía la vista fija en la alfombra.

Emmett que no había expresado palabra alguna durante todo el enfrentamiento no sabia que era lo que debía hacer, solo tenia la esperanza de algún modo recuperar la confianza de la familia, de sus amigos, que aun siendo un simple trabajador, lo habían acogido como uno mas y el había traicionado esa acción.

-hablen- la vos del patriarca de la familia Cullen era fría, dura y demandante.

Emmett se puso de pie, se aclaro la garganta y decidió que la verdad seria su mejor arma.

-no hay excusa que me exima de la culpa, pero hay una explicación, muy pobre tal vez, para todo lo que ha pasado, pero es la única que tengo- miro por un momento el rostro de Rosalie que le sonrió un poco comprendiendo lo que el iba a decir.

-me he enamorado perdidamente de Rosalie, la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, mi único deseo en este mundo es hacerla feliz y pongo a sus pies lo único que tengo, mi propio corazón, mi propia vida. No es suficiente para todo lo que ella merece, pero es lo que tengo y estoy dispuesto a morir y vivir eternamente para ella.

El silencio se cernió otra vez sobre todos y al ver esto, Emmett continúo.

-esta noche señor, me han atrapado escapando, como un vulgar ladrón, pero no me quejo en lo absoluto, merezco mas que eso, por asaltar su propiedad, acepto las medidas que usted quiera tomar al respecto, mas imploro su perdón y le suplico que me permita seguir viendo a Rosalie formalmente como debe de ser.

-¿Por qué vienes a pedirme eso ahora y no cuando debiste haberlo hecho?- inquirió Carlisle sin comprender el porque del engaño

-lo siento señor, pero tenia miedo a que no me aceptaran por no ser mas que un empleado.

Rosalie no pudo soportar que se echara la culpa de todo, estaba demostrando ser un caballero al cubrirla, pero eso podría llevarle a una condena segura. Tomo aire y se puso de pie

-eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo

Todos se giraron a verle

-Rosalie por favor no hagas esto- Emmett la miraba suplicante, pero ella estaba decidida

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto su padre

-es mi culpa que no halla venido, el me informo de sus intenciones antes de empezar a… bueno a vernos a escondidas, pero era yo quien tenia miedo y lo persuadí para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo se que no mientes para encubrirlo?- Rosalie sabia que se merecía la desconfianza pero ella tenia una carta que jugar.

-tengo un testigo- dijo sin mas.

Nadie en la sala noto la mirada horrorizada de Bella, que sabia exactamente quien era ese testigo. Cruzo su mirada con la de su rubia amiga y una lagrima rodo por su rostro al ver la decisión en plasmada en esos brillantes ojos azules.

Dejo escapar un sollozo y entonces todas las miradas de la sala se posaron sobre ella que de inmediato se cubrió el rostro.

-lo siento Bella, pero me dijiste que debía luchar por mi amor y eso estoy haciendo.

-¿a costa de la mía propia?- logro decir entre el llanto que sacudía su cuerpo, aun cubriendo su rostro.

Todos en la sala estaban callados, absortos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Bella, hay algo que quieras compartir con la familia?- Carlisle la miro, pero ella no lo noto, siguió llorando cada vez mas fuerte, sintiendo que todo se le venia encima, no se atrevía a mirar a Edward, estaba segura que en este momento la estaba odiando por no haberle contado nada, que seguramente se sentía traicionado por ella y temía que dejara de amarla, porque eso no lo soportaría.

Carlisle notando lo alterada que estaba ella para hablar, se volvió a Rosalie esperando que esta pudiera aclarar lo que sucedía. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Edward se adelanto.

-Bella, mírame- hablo alto, frio y entonces ella se sintió morir, nuevas lagrimas la asaltaron, cuando sintió el todo de su voz, pero reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo miro.

Los ojos esmeralda de él estaba brillantes, pero ninguna emoción se filtro entre ellos.

-Bella ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- pregunto un poco con tristeza

-no…no quería- un nuevo sollozo la hizo pararse- yo no quería traicionarla

-pero que rápido te ha traicionado ella, amor- Bella sintió que su corazón volvió a latir cuando el tono de el se dulcifico y la llamo amor.

-¡NO!- el grito de Rosalie los sobresalto otra vez- yo no quería traicionarte Bella, por favor no lo tomes así, yo solo quería aclararlo y mi padre…- Bella levanto una de sus manos, deteniendo la explicación de ella.

Dirigió su mirada a Edward y con la vos suave y ronca por el llanto le pregunto

-¿no me odias?- él sonrió un poco ante semejante tontería

-no amor, yo nunca podría odiarte, confieso que me siento triste de que no me hallas confiado esto, pero entiendo que eres demasiado buena como para haber hablado sobre la vida privada de Rosalie, sin su consentimiento.

Bella lo beso con ímpetu y se recargo en su pecho, en tanto el la rodeo con sus brazos.

Carlisle regreso su mirada a Rosalie y esta comprendió que aun no había explicado nada.

-papá, mamá, familia, como ya les he dicho y dejando claro que Bella puede dar fe de que no miento, fui yo quien no permitió a Emmett presentarse a pedir mi mano, tenia miedo que no lo aceptaran, que no me permitieran verlo, que lo hicieran marcharse.

-me es imposible estar lejos de el, le amo, le amo tanto como ustedes se aman, como nunca amare a nadie mas. Acepto que no fue correcto y siento vergüenza de mis actos pero no arrepentimiento. Desearía haber hecho las cosas diferentes para no causar dolor a ustedes ni a Emmett, pero ya esta hecho y espero que me permitan vivir mi amor.

Ellos se tomaron de las manos y esperaron juntos un veredicto, sus corazones latían fuertemente y el miedo estaba allí.

-¿alguien quiere agregar algo?-apunto Carlisle, todos sabían lo implícito de esa pregunta, Jasper que se había mantenido como simple observador fue el primero en hablar.

-si he de ser sincero padre, creo que los errores que han cometido están claros, todos sabemos que no fueron acciones correctas, sin embargo pueden corregirse y si es amor lo que sienten, yo no tengo problema alguno con ello.

Carlisle asintió a su hijo y miro a su nuera incitándole a hablar

-estoy de acuerdo con jazz y no han nada que deba agregar.

Todos posaron su mirada en Edward y Bella a la espera de sus opiniones, Rosalie estaba feliz porque Jasper y Alice los hubieran apoyado, pero sabía que con Edward la iba a tener muy difícil.

-¿Edward?- ante la mención de su nombre, el levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la de su hermana y la de su amigo, entonces viendo sus manos unidas y hablo

-si le haces daño, te juro que no vivirás para contarlo- su voz era una clara amenaza, pero la sonrisa en sus labios, era una clara muestra de que les perdonaba y aceptaba su amor.

-cuento con ello- exclamo Emmett dándole las gracias con la mirada.

Carlisle asumió por la sonrisa en el rostro de su nuera que Bella pensaba igual que su marido, así que se volvió a su mujer y la encontró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella le sonrió y el comprendió las palabras aun sin que ella las pronunciara.

Cuando centro la mirada en su hija, con voz solemne puso fin a aquella noche agitada.

-tardaran mucho en ganarse mi confianza…- su voz sonó dura- pero esta noche, tienen mi bendición.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con Emmett y Rosalie**_

_**¡Mi primer **__**Lemmon**__**! Y creo que el ultimo, solo quería intentarlo y aquí esta. No sean duros por fa y déjenme su opinión.**_

_**Gracias a mis compañeras de la U por ayudarme.**_

_**Nos leemos luego y gracias a las chicas que se toman el tiempo de pasar por mis pequeños delirios… un abrazo muy especial a:**_

_**Ckamila: amiga… gracias por todo… tk**_

_**Andreina: hey, ya sabes que te quiero mucho, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado desde el principio…**_


End file.
